Summer Sparring Session
by FoxGod
Summary: Sai is bored and wants to spar but everyone but Shikamaru is out doing something. What happens when Sai wants the lazy jounin to train with him?


**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Sai x Shikamaru**

**Author: FoxGod**

**Author Notes: Don't own it never will. Don't flame. I'll just use them to heat my room with.**

**Sai was bored. Everyone was either out on a mission or otherwise occupied. Both of his teammates had been sent out on a small mission by Tsunade to gather herbs for her; Sakura because she would know what to look for and Naruto to protect Sakura from any wandering ninja or wild animals. He had asked just about everyone else and they were all either gone, leaving or busy. **

**He was about to give up as he cycled through the faces in his head until he stopped on one he hadn't tried.**

**Sai smiled as he thought his idea brilliant and went off in search of Shikamaru, knowing the lazy jounin wouldn't be doing anything unless he absolutely had to.**

**As expected, Sai found Shikamaru doing nothing. Just lying under a tree a short ways outside the village. He walked over to him and nudged the slightly taller ninja in the thigh with the bottom of his shoe, "Hey. Wake up. I want to ask you something." Shikamaru grumbled something unintelligible before peeking an eye open, "What do you want, Sai?" He asked in a rather bored and irritated tone. Sai crouched down beside him, "I want you to train with me. Everyone else is busy."**

**Shikamaru huffed out a sigh, "I'm busy too. Now go away so I can finish my nap." He told the other shinobi as he closed his eyes once again. Sai wasn't deterred and sat there, crouched, until Shikamaru opened his eyes again, "You don't give up, do you?" The jounin asked as he stretched himself. Sai shook his head, "I'm bored and you're the only one not doing anything." He said, watching Shikamaru stand up. The brunet male just stared at Sai blankly, "Why don't you go paint or whatever it is you do?" Sai ignored him and tugged him by his hand into the forest.**

**Several hours later and both men were covered in ink and smeared with blood from small cuts. Both men were breathing hard, trying to catch their wind back when they both noticed how late it had gotten, "Sai, the sun is going down. We should head back." Sai followed Shikamaru's gaze for a moment before looking around the forest, "It'll get too dark before we even have a chance to find the village. We should just camp here tonight."**

**Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome." He said, sinking to the floor as if his body had just given out on him. He removed the green jounin vest and looked it over, glad it had avoided the worst of the ink. No, the worst of the ink was smeared and splattered across his face and pants. The jounin gave a slightly frustrated sigh before placing the vest in a folded position on the ground and reaching over to the pack they had thought to bring along with them.**

**Inside was one heavy blanket that Shikamaru knew they were going to have to share, a few food rations, a water canteen and a bottle of ink remover. Shikamaru gave a small laugh at that as he read the directions. He then stood, grabbing the canteen as well as the bottle of ink remover, "I'm going to the stream to fill the canteen and get rid of the ink on my pants." Sai didn't say anything in return but he must have heard Shikamaru seeing as they were only feet apart. Once he got to the stream, Shikamaru stripped his clothing off down to his boxers and then proceeded to fill the canteen up.**

**Upon returning to the camp, Shikamaru found himself glad it was a Summer night since Sai was curled under the blanket, his head cushioned on the duffle bag with Shikamaru's jounin vest on it to cushion it even more. He sighed and laid his clothing on the grass next to the fire to dry them before crawling over and making his way under the blanket.**

**Several hours later and Shikamaru was beginning to wish he had grabbed a larger blanket or at least a second blanket like he had wanted. One because he had Sai pressed right against his back, near cuddling him and two, because of said man cuddling him, he had a slight hard-on. He sighed heavily as he felt Sai shift and press closer to him. It was useless to try and move him because Shikamaru had already tried that and Sai had just scooted right back against him. He decided he'd just try to sleep with the other pressed against him and he closed his eyes.**

**Shikamaru had almost succeeded in actually falling asleep when Sai woke him up with a gentle prod to the back, "Shikamaru, the fire went out and I can't sleep." **

**The bigger shinobi rolled his eyes before he shifted onto his back to look at Sai, "And you couldn't just go put would back on the fire?" He asked, slight irritation in his voice. Sai shook his head, "I still wouldn't have been able to sleep." Shikamaru then took the time to notice that Sai wasn't actually in bed anymore. He sighed and flopped back against the makeshift pillow, folding his arms behind his head, "Why can't you sleep?" He asked, closing his eyes to hopefully make the urge that made want to strangle Sai go away. **

**As he lay there, Sai inched closer until was leaned over the bigger male, "The same reason you can't." He said in a soft voice, tracing a slim finger down Shikamaru's chest, stopping at the edge of the blanket.**

**Shikamaru stiffened, his brown eyes widening just slightly as he looked up at Sai, "What are you talking about?" He asked, reaching his own hand up to grab Sai's from his stomach. The slim shinobi smiled and pulled his hand from Shikamaru's grip before slipping it under the blanket to grope lightly at the partial stiffness in the bigger male's boxers. Shikamaru didn't stop him. Sai grinned and tugged the thick shaft from it's confinements, teasing it more with his hands until it became fully erect. The brunet blushed as Sai touched him but still didn't make a move to stop him.**

"**I guess I was right." Sai said as Shikamaru relaxed back onto the grass, his eyes closed and his breathing unstable. The artist released Shikamaru as he crawled over top of him and settled himself right on top of the brunet's hardness. Both men groaned simultaneously and Sai pressed his hands firmly onto Shikamaru's chest for balance. Shikamaru peeked open one eye as he was breathing and looked up at Sai. He looked…sexy, sitting up there, his face showing a pleasured expression instead of the emotionless mask. Shikamaru decided this wouldn't be such a bad night after all and allowed Sai to take over.**

**Later on found the two stripped completely naked. Shikamaru was laying on his right side, his left leg supported over Sai's right shoulder as Sai stretched his tight entrance with three fingers. The brunet's hair had been taken from the ponytail and now hung limp around his sweaty shoulders, clinging to his chest and back as he arched and moaned. It felt so good and when Sai removed his fingers Shikamaru made a disappointed noise. He was soon silenced though as he felt the tip of Sai's erection press against his slick and stretched entrance. **

**Instead of complaint noises, Shikamaru moaned in pleasure. The feeling of Sai sliding slowly inside of him sent shivers up his spine and once he was seated completely inside and had begun sliding out Shikamaru lost his thought process. The feelings consumed him and it was all the young jounin could think about. Sai pushing in and pulling out in a steady rhythm, setting a relaxed pace for the moment. Shikamaru could feel it building slowly and it just got him more excited, causing his erection to drip.**

"**Sai…" Shikamaru moaned out, moving his left hand down to his dripping erection, rubbing his thumb through the precum leaking from the slit. Sai, who had watched him as he moved his hand, sped up his thrusting as he found the sight highly erotic. Shikamaru moaned as his sweet spot was hit due to the sudden increase in pace; it made him see spots it felt so good. He could suddenly feel his climax building up inside himself and increased the speed of his hand on his cock to match that of Sai inside him. Sai was apparently close too as his rhythm was beginning to get jerky.**

**Neither wanted it to end it felt so good and both tried to make it last as long as possible. That wasn't happening though as both men reached orgasm together. Shikamaru's entire body went rigid as he came, spilling his seed onto his hand and the grass, moaning as it sent shockwaves through out his entire body. Sai wasn't far behind and came as soon as he felt Shikamaru tighten around him. His seed spilled deep into Shikamaru's body, filling him up so much that it leaked out, dripping onto Shikamaru's leg before sliding off into the grass.**

**Sai nearly collapsed once he was spent but still had sense enough about him to untangle their bodies. He then leaned his head down on Shikamaru's chest and pulled the blanket up around both of them. The brunet looked down at Sai for a moment before looping his arm around the slightly smaller male's chest. They were both soon asleep, Sai thinking that this was the most wonderful sparring session anyone could ask for. Shikamaru had some of the same thoughts, his more along the lines of how worth it this little trip had been.**


End file.
